Delta Labs - Level 2b: Union Aerospace Research Division
Delta Labs - Level 2b: Union Aerospace Research Division is the seventeenth level of Doom 3. This level marks the first appearance of the Arch-Vile as well as the Hell Knight - albeit the latter being a partial specimen only. This level also introduces Dr. Elizabeth McNeil to the game's storyline. While she does not make an appearance in this game (she makes her first in-game appearance in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil), her PDA can be found in her office. There is also a Martian Buddy cabinet in this level containing a BFG9000. It's the second time you can get the BFG9000. Walkthrough You start across the gap next the teleporter of the previous level. Walk a bit until the observation room (killing a burning Zombie in the process), take the keycard (the third of the game), kill the awakening zombie next, exit, kill the two Imps in the cache which opens in your back while you backtrack, take the Medkits in this cache, backtrack again and open the door next the Stimpack. Beware, an Imp may have spawned in the starting teleporter pod. You are now in a somewhat servers room. Kill the "Tentacle then Chaingun Commando pair" on the right estrade. A computer in this room opens the door to the storage area, where there are a Large Rockets Box, a Security Armor, a Health Station and a Zombie. Next is a dark curvy hallway. A Tentacle Commando will run at you from afar. A Fat Zombie will too, at far slower pace, from the left. Then a traditional Imp will teleport near the entrance door. Take the PDA on the desk on the left : it allows to open the locker (containing Shells, 2 Cell Packs and a Medkit). The next room contains a jumping Imp from the left, a walking Tentacle Commando and a second one above ; these 3 ennemies run at you when you make noise. Then you can kill the remaining Zombie and take the Medkit, Armor and two Clips. Then a tiny corridor leads to a room where lightbulbs explode. The first Arch-Vile (Doom 3) will appear on upper balcony. He will summon 4 Imps in succession before the later next door can be opened. You don't have actually to fight the Arch-Vile, especially when you realize he retained his powerful flame attack from classic Doom 2, but just his 4 Imps. Then you can take the Medkit and Adrenaline near the distributers. Then walk in the lightened corridor, kill the Imp at the end, avoid the flame coming from the tube, take the Stimpack, and be aware of the door on the right : from here will come a Tentacle Commando. Of course, there will be also a Chaingun Commando, but on the next room, hiding behind crates. Kill him, activate the elevator, and quickly evade : this is the first (the only ?) elevator with a secret cache beneath, containing a Large Cell Pack, a Medkit and an Armor. Don't pay attention to the monitor displaying "level 2" here (it only serves to upper the lift if you got trapped under). From here, take all what you can because you soon won't be able to track back. Then call the lift and go up to the upper floor. In the upper floor, you'll come on the balcony of the "Arch Vile room". He will appear again, but on floor level. Once again, you can ignore him, and just crawl in the vent on the right. You'll vent fall (and won't be allowed to go back) in an autopsy room, with a friend. Listen to him without interruption to get the code for the two next lockers, which contain Bullets, Shells, a Large Cell Pack, a BFG Cell, Grenades and an Armor. Drain also the Health Station, and follow the path. Debris will fall, forbidding to go back once again. You then arrive in a small dark room with an Imp. Kill him and venture : an Arch Vile will appear again, on the balcony, summoning 4 to 5 Imps one after another, and finally a Tentacle Commando, then will retreat. Take the 2 Stimpacks near the exit room and hug the door. You'll hear another Tentacle Commando waking up, then he'll unlock the door to attack you. You then arrive in the specimen stasis pods chamber. Download all information you can here. The left door is locked, the right one leads to the following. Next room is small and contains three doors. The front ont is locked. The right one is open and leads to a dark room. The third one is next to the opened door and openable with a nearby monitor. This service door leads to a maintenance corridor, at the end of which you'll have a jumping Imp, a PDA, a Large Cell Pack, a Clip, an Armor and a Medkit. Then you have to backtrack. Beware, an Imp has now spawned behind the door leading to the dark room. In the dark room, you have to activate a computer to set the Imp light stasis pods cruise. Then you have to progress in a half dozen-Imps-infested pitch black area. The easiest way to deal with it is to follow the tellow line and run to the next room, ignoring the Imps. Then you are in a well lighted area, with a Health Station. Stay here and kill the 5 Imps coming at you. Note the locker contains a Large Cell Pack. Then return to the dark room, as there are a Large Cell Pack, an Armor, a sixth wandering Imp, two Cell Packs and a Plasma Guns. Picking it will lower the floor and spawn two additional Imps, a Large Cell Pack and a Medkit, with a Terminator-like music ! Just kill them and you'll can return to the Health Station Room. Note the dark room was meant to have you hug the stasis pod, as it emits light, but the "run and wait for ennemies in bright light" is easier. If the pod goes away, you can wait for another tube to come after some time. After the Health Station room is another dark room. Beware, an Imp jumps right from the left. Unlike the previous dark room, walking quietly is recommanded here. Once you are down the stairs, another Imp will come from the entrance door. Then walks in the room, you'll hear and have two kill two more Imps. There is a Large Rockets Box and an Armor to grab. Then take the exit door, but beware to the jumping Imp right behind. The next room is well-lit, and has a second jumping Imp near the lift. Kill it, take the Cell Pack, activate the monitor to unlock the door leading back to the specimen room, creating a (useless) shortcut. Then take the lift. You are now in a small hallway. As you walk, a secret door will open in front of you, revealing a jumping Imp and some Armor Shards. If you take them, a second secret wall will open on the right, revealing a second jumping Imp. The path leads to the analysis room, where the artifact known as Soul Cube was supposedly analyzed. Get the PDA, Video Disk and Health Station here. Beware of the locker with the code sticked on it, as an Imp will jump from it ! Beneath is a Security Armor. The next door leads to a tiny dark balcony. An Imp will climb from the right. Then a Tentacle Commando will run at you from the next exit door. Don't jump on the lower floor, as it will cost you a chunk of health and will only lead to the room where the Arch Vile was last seen... then you'll only be able to return in the specimen stasis tubes chamber. In addition, a Tentacle Commando will spawn behind the left door (the one leading to the lift leading to the analyzis room). After this balcony is the penultimate area of the level. Deal with the wandering Chaingun Commando, then take care of the oncoming Tentacle Commando from the far right. Then get Elisabeth Mc Neil's PDA in her office : it gives you the code for the storage room door (containing 3 Cell Packs, a Large Rockets Box and an Health Station) and the last door. If you look through the balcony, you realize you are at the upper floor of the first Armor room. The final room has an teleporting Arch-vile (you can kill with Chainsaw), who'll summon a final Tentacle Commando from far in previous room. You'll then have to take the final elevator to reach next level, Delta Labs Sector 3. PDAs *Francis Erikson *Jacob Stemmons *Larry Bullman *Elizabeth McNeil Email Downloads (Personal Email Inbox) *Research Archive / Specimen 27 - Imp (Partial) *Research Archive / Specimen 31 - Hell Knight (Partial) *Research Archive / Specimen 42 - Living Dead (Partial) *Research Archive / Specimen 197 - Imp *Research Archive / Specimen 218 - Revenant Video Disks *Specimen Stasis Museum *Soul Cube Characters *Malcolm Betruger (voice only) *Dr. Michaels *Jacob Stemmons Enemies * Former Humans ** Fat Zombies ** Flaming Zombie ** Scientist Zombies ** Maintenance Zombies ** Commandos ** Chaingun Commandos * Demons ** Arch-Viles ** Imps ** Revenant (specimen only) ** Hell Knight (specimen only) Weapons/Items *Grenades *Chaingun *Plasma Gun *BFG-9000 *Security Armor *Armor Shards *Medkits *BRD Key Card *Bullets *Shells *Clips *Ammo Belts *Plasma Cells *Rockets *BFG Cell Cabinet/Door Codes *'Storage Cabinet #103: Security Storage' - 259 *'Storage Cabinet #216: Security Storage' - 624 *'Storage Cabinet #217: Security Storage' - 624 *'Storage Cabinet #213: Security Storage' - 371 *'Storage Cabinet #666: Open With Caution' - 372 (Warning: Imp inside) *'Storage 07' - 725 *'Martian Buddy Cabinet' - 0508 *'Level 3 Access' - 463 Category:Doom 3 levels Category:Levels by name